Traveling Soldier
by hmsgirl
Summary: Merry had a Secret admirer before he went off with Frodo. Now that he's back he can see who it is
1. Default Chapter

Traveling Soldier 

Summary: Merry had a secret admirer before he went questing with Frodo. Now that he's back, Merry can finally find out who is admirer is. Switches POV

Ch.1

Admirer's Diary

I'd never seen him before I bumped into him at one of the hobbit's parties. I think it was Pippin's party, but I'm not sure. Does it really matter anyway? I think him and Merry are cousins or something. I'll ask him someday. Anyways, he acted soooo carefree and looked sooo cute. I sent him a letter today. Didn't actually sign my name I'm not sure if he'll like me yet so I'll watch his reactions to the letter I sent him.

Merry's Diary

Got a letter today. Not signed. Well, not really signed. Said 'Secret Admirer'. Wonder what Pippin and Frodo will think of That! Hope their jealousJ Of Course they would be. Neither of them have girl friends and I have a secret admirer. Maybe all this breathing on my fingernails and rubbing them on my shirt will actually make them look better..hmmm.

Admirer's

Sent another letter today. Nothing I observed told me that Merry liked me. Er, ah the person that wrote the letter.L Oh, well still plenty of time for me to think of another scheme.

Merry's

Got another letter. Go me! Bilbo's party's in a few weeks. Can't wait. I heard there was going to be fireworks! Gandalf's bringing them. Maybe…

A.

Some hobbit named Bilbo is having a party tomorrow. I think Frodo, Bilbo's cousin, is Merry's cousin too.J so of course, he'll be there.JJJJJJ

M.

Bilbo's party went well. Almost. Me and Pip got caught setting off one of Gandalf's fireworks. Had to wash dishes. Then Bilbo talked. He disappeared. Crazy hobbit.

A.

Where oh, where could he have gone? He hasn't been home for the past 2 days! The last time I saw him was when he and his little cousin were stealing vegetables from Farmer Maggot. Then they ran into some hobbits( I couldn't see who, I was hiding) and then I saw them fall off a cliff!

Ch.2

A.

Guess who's back…back again…tell a friend! Merry's back! He's been gone a year. Think. A whole year wasted. **Gasp **what if he forgot about me, well, my letters.


	2. Auther's Note

Disclaimer: I realize I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so here it is. I do not own Merry, Pippin, Frodo, or Bilbo. I own Merry's admirer. If I decide to make her one of Tolkien's hobbits, I will put it in my next chapter's disclaimer. 

A/N

This is my first fan fiction, so plz go easy. I did not have any idea what I was doing when I uploaded the story and I did not mean for that last line to be there. I'm still a little young to write excellent stories, so you all have to settle for the best I can do. I'm sorry if I stole any1's ideas, please don't sue. I haven't had time to read all of the stories on ff.net, so some of my stories might be repeats. This is not intentional. I apologize in advance for any misunderstanding. In what I have read so far, there has not been a story like this. I actually prefer to read Pippin stories, but this one just came to me. 

I have no idea what I am going to name his admirer, but if you have any ideas what her name should be, I will gladly put it in. Tell me in a review!

Thanx for understanding.

BTW, those little J's in my story were meant to be smiley faces


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any hobbits. Wish I may, Wish I might, I do not. They are property of the genius (but dead) Tolkien. I have decided who to make the admirer (thanx Natta!) and I do not own her either.

Thanx again to Natta for helping me decide who to make the admirer be. I will still make A. short for admirer, bcuz I don't want you to know yet. (hums: I know something you don't know) I'm going to start where I wanted Ch. 2 to begin, but I had no idea what I was doing, so it became part of Ch. 1 (stupid computer) Some things I say might not be accurate with the books, but bear with me On with the story!

A.

Guess who's back…back again…tell a friend! Merry's back! He's been gone a year. Think. A whole year wasted. What if he forgot about me, well, my letters! I saw them today, earlier. Heard they came back last night. Had some trouble with the gates. Merry is so much taller now, but he's still cute! He does not seem troubled with too much mischief now. He has grown other than in stature. I see it in his eyes. I see it in all of their eyes. Especially Frodo. He seems more thoughtful now. 

M.

I have come back. What started out as a trip to Farmer Maggot's vegetable garden turned into a quest to destroy something that would inevitably destroy Middle-Earth should we had failed. Actually, Pip and I didn't have much to do with it. We were uh…split up shall we say.

A.

Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo have banished Sharkey from Bag End. Now we can all live in peace! I thought it best not to say anything, nor send anything, so they wouldn't get distracted from their work. Now that they're done it should be safe to send one…got to go write a letter.

M.

Got a letter today. From that girl who was sending letters before we left almost a year ago. Well I guess it was the same. Written in the same handwriting, signed the same. She seems to still like me. That's still good. I need somebody to talk to, to let all my feelings out to. Pip's okay, but he is a guy and won't understand. Guy's can't talk to guys about stuff like this. That's why there's girls.

I'm beginning to get the hang of this. But you'll still have to wait to find out who the admirer is. I haven't written that part yet. One part at a time. I try to upload my story regularly but sometimes I get ahead of myself. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters (maybe if I raised enough money, I could buy them… probably not going to happen).

ANY way, I've decided to let you all in on my little secret either this chapter or the next one. Probably this one, because I don't write things real well.

A.

I've done it. Sent him a letter telling him to meet me at Hobbiton. Nothing forceful, of course. Said if he didn't want to come, he didn't have to. Hope he does. Haven't signed yet, want that to be a surprise.

M.

Got a letter today. Whoever it is, she's awfully persistent. Glad to have someone at least like me for who I am, not because I went off questing and came back to save the Shire. Those kind of hobbits are so annoying. At least I know she's true because she liked me before I went off. I think I will go to meet her. Curiosity is nearly killing me. But I guess curiosity killed the cat, not the hobbit.

A.

Today will (might) change my life. I might get a boyfriend, or I might get my heart broken. Hope it's the first. My parents thought I was too young even when I was a teenager (A/N is that right? She's younger than a tweenager there) and I wanted to court Hobo (A/N that's mine, unless anyone else thought of him first). They said I was old enough when I entered my tweens. Two years past entering, I find another hobbit worth thinking about. *dreamy sigh* 

M. 

Right now its 2. She told me to meet her at 5:30 so if I came, we could have supper (A/N or is it dinner?) together. Hope she's planning something romantic, there's nothing like that to get a guy to like you. I wonder if she's as nervous as I am about this?

A.

He came, he came!!JJJ He was awfully surprised at who I was, thought it might be some hobbit he's never seen, much less heard of. I guess I meant more to him then I thought. But then again, he is awfully observant, and not much goes on anymore without him noticing. You could skip rocks on the river, and he'd notice. Must be the stuff he took to make him grow taller.

M.

Found out who she was today (A/N Drum-roll please!). Went to Hobbiton and it was no other than the hobbit-lass Estella Bolger! Very nice hobbit she is. I've known her my whole life, but I never was very close to her. I think at some point my younger cousin Pip liked her. She was way to mature for him though. Of Course, there was that stunt she pulled on him…maybe that's why he liked her. More alike than I thought. It was a good prank though. I never would have thought about itching powder in his food so his throat itched like crazy. Ingenious hobbit. What fun we'll have together! 

Hello, Thank you, and Goodnight! That's it for this story (you can still review though). Hope you liked it, and if anybody gives me ideas, I will write a story based on them (might not be very good, but I still will write it). 


End file.
